The Mysterious Jedi
by Seth Duzan
Summary: A Jedi Knight with questionable views on the Force battles it out withan evil foe. Set during The Phantom Menace.
1. Dramatis Personae

Dramatis Personae

Qui-Gon Jinn – Human Male, Jedi Master

Obi-Wan Kenobi – Human Male, Jedi Padawan

Thes Nazud – Unknown Humanoid Male, Jedi Knight

Marian Plank – Human Female, Jedi Knight

Braum Sydon - Humanoid Male, Jedi Archivist

Mace Windu – Human Male, Jedi Master

Yoda – Unknown Male, Jedi Master

Far'ice Byu'lor - Human Male, Jedi Knight


	2. Chapter 1

Entering the cafeteria, Thes Nazud looks around and heads towards the far corner with his food. As he nears his chosen spot, he hears muttering from his left. Stealing a glance towards his left he notices a group of young Padawans whispering and pointing in his direction. Knowing that his past of being rather brash and considered almost a rogue, he turns his head suddenly and looks in their direction. As the students are caught by surprise and try to cover their actions, Thes smiley wryly and tosses the young Jedi a friendly wave as he sits down to enjoy his meal.

Sitting across the room Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn exchange glances, and a laugh at the young Jedi's embarrassment. "So Master, can you tell me about him again?" Obi-Wan asked as he finishes his last few bites.

Sitting back in his chair, Qui-Gon smiles, "Well he has been here almost as long as I have, and we spent a lot of time together in classes. I remember the day that the council found him. Master Yoda and some of the others decided to walk the short distance from a meeting with the Supreme Chancellor, as it was a very nice afternoon. About halfway back they picked up on a faint presence in the force, and decided to find out who or what it belonged too. As they were walking down an old alleyway, they came across an abandoned homeless camp. As they looked around, Master Yoda came across an infant laying half-dead among the refuse. Fearing the worst, they called ahead to the Temple's Infirmary to alert them that they would be bringing the child in for medical care. After a few weeks of care, the council enrolled him into the academy informally until he reached age to train."

Qui-Gon looks up to notice Thes walking in their direction, and rose to embrace him in a brotherly hug. Thes smiled warmly at his long time friend and, adopted brother, "Master Qui-Gon, it has been a while, how have you and your apprentice been?"

Smiling back, Qui-Gon took a sip of his caf, "Well the council does tend to keep us busy with assignments as you know. We have been doing well, and Obi-Wan here, is making good process in his training."

Thes stands, and looks at the chrono on the wall, "Well I hate to have to leave so soon, but I have an appointment to keep. Please do not be strangers, I do hope to see you two around more for a while. Maybe we can get together later and reminisce about old times." Thes turns to Obi-Wan, you got a good Master here in Qui-Gon, so I expect to hear good things out of you. Maybe we can even get together sometime for some training."

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon watch Thes walk out, and Obi-Wan turns to his master, "So if you two are about the same age, then why does he only look my age?"

"Well, my young Padawan, Thes is not a human actually, and no one is sure of his species, he has seemed to stop aging, and he heals very rapidly. So it came as a shock to all us classmates when he seemed to stop aging after going through his childhood aging exactly like the rest of us." Qui-Gon rises from the table.

Obi-Wan stands up and follows his master to the trash receptacle, "That is rather interesting indeed, Master. Is he a Knight or a Master?"

"Thes is only a Knight, he has yet to take on a Padawan, and his views tend to butt heads with members of the council, and the order as a whole, even thought he is well respected by all that know him. Master Yoda has always seemed to like him even when his ideas and thoughts worry the council, and he is constantly toeing the line between the Light and Dark sides. Speaking of the council, we better hurry to the chambers and report in, before we are too late."

As Thes walked along the corridors, he finds himself by the sparring rooms. Upon hearing the sounds of combat, he enters the doors to watch the spectacle with interest. Paired off in several groups, a rather large class of young students are being put through basic drill and skill assessment routines, as a group of Knights act as referees and judges. Thes lets his eyes roam up towards the observation deck, and notices a decent amount of Masters and Knights look on in interest as the students display their skills and prowess. Scanning the group of onlookers Thes remembers the days when his class went through the same process all hoping that they would be chosen for Padawanship by the assembled Jedi. Standing near the back of the group Thes sees Marian Plank watching with interest. 'When did she get back, she was supposed to be gone for about another week.' Thes wondered, as she turned towards him and smiled.

As the students finished their drill, the Knights and Masters file out of the observation deck conversing with each other. Master Windu dismissed the class and Thes moved out of the door complementing the various students on their performances. As the room empties, Thes walks over to the shelving units containing a vast array of training remotes. As he selected a few and set up the parameters for the drills, Mace Windu approaches calmly. "Any chance that you are going to be taking a Padawan out of this class?"

Turning Thes smiles, "Well even though this class shows a lot of promise to produce good Jedi, I think I will continue to sit out of the choosing process for now, there are still a few things I am not comfortable with, and do not feel ready to take on an apprentice yet, Master Windu."

"I understand, when you are ready feel free to let us know, in the mean time, you are welcome to sit in and guest instruct the combat classes anytime." Master Windu turned to leave, and paused at the door to watch Thes practice his techniques before returning to the council chambers.

Still drying his hair, Thes hears a voice call out as he leaves the locker room. "Your looking better than the last time I say you, but your form could still use just a little work."

Turning with a smile on his face, Thes spies an old and dear friend, "Well, Marian it works for me." Thes tosses his towel over his shoulders, and hugs Marian, "When did you get back, I thought you were still on assignment in the outer rim?"

Marian laughs as she throws her arm around Thes' shoulders and they make their way towards the dormitories. "Local police forces asked us for some assistance with a smuggling operation in their system, though I am afraid my droid could have handled it better than they were."

"You would have has to wipe his memory so as you wouldn't get annoyed by his bragging about it all the time. I think you got a flawed droid, because I have never heard of one with an ego before."

"Yeah, that would have been a headache in the making," Marian laughed. "What do you say you get changed and we catch some dinner?"

"Sure thing, I got to go see Braum shortly for some assistance with the archives, but we can go afterwards." Thes smiled, "have you talked to him since you got back?"

"Actually, I haven't seen him yet, but I am sure he will want to make sure that the report I made isn't missing anything. " Marian smiled, "And you know he'll wheedle me for every little detail. I swear I have never met any one being so committed to keeping an accurate account as Braumie."

Sifting through his cluttered desk, Braum Sydon finds a file that he misplaced a while back, "Wondered where that went to." He muttered.

"You would think that as much as you like to keep the archives organized, that you can find something on your desk." Said a familiar voice.

Turning, Braum smiled and greeted his guests, "Well, Marian it's a work in progress."

Stepping past Marian, Thes entered the office, "Let's go get those files I need that you found, and then you can wheedle Marian all you want about her trip."

Hugging Marian, Braum gathers up some documents and shuffles out behind Thes, "Well you will never believe where I found those files you requested, we got to go to the bottom most level. It's hard to imagine we had the location of the Titan in our files the whole time, but why the rush?"

Thes smiled, "Supposedly the lost texts of Masters Arca Jeth, Thon and Udan-Urr were found by the xenoarchaeological crew before the Titan disappeared. I am hoping to find out the location of where they went down and anything that happened to them as well and maybe I can persuade the council to go retrieve them for safe keeping."

Qui-Gon and Obi-wan bow low to Master Yoda as they enter his office. "Thank you for seeing us Master Yoda."

"Yes, sit down and make yourselves comfortable." Yoda motioned to the cushions to his left as he walked over and sat with the two. "How may I be of service to you Master Qui-Gon?"

"With respect Master, I was wondering if my Padawan and I could join Thes on his upcoming trip." Qui-Gon looked at Qbi-Wan then back to Yoda. "I do believe that Thes' views and skills would be an asset in Obi-Wan's training."

Yoda thought for a moment, "While I do have some reservations about his views and actions at times, Master Qui-Gon, I think that it may benefit your Padawan's training. Normally I would grant this request, but the Supreme Chancellor has asked the Jedi for a favor. Have you heard about the situation at Naboo?"

"Yes, Master Yoda, what about the situation?" Qui-gon asked.

Yoda leaned back, "The Supreme Chancellor would like us to send a Jedi in secret to end the blockade. After much debate in the council, we have decided to send you and your Padawan, as your skills in this area would be a huge asset, Master Qui-Gon. Take heart, Thes should be back by the time you two return."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stood and bowed low. "Well, Master it looks like we need to go and make our preparations. May the Force be with you."


	3. Chapter 2

Thes leans back in his chair and takes a sip of his teas as he looks at his visitor, "Well Far'ice, your help would be much appreciated on this trip. Does the council know that you volunteered?"

Far'ice Byu'lor grinned, "Master Windu said that if you were willing to let me tag along, they had nothing planned for me for a while anyhow." Far'ice takes a sip of his cup of caf, "Plus, I figured it would be a good learning experience if I tagged along, being as I am so newly a Knight."

Thes smiled, "you show a lot of promise Far'ice, just do not expect too much or you will fall short of your expectations."

The front door to Thes' chambers chimed with a tune soothing to the ear. Thes turned to the door and gave the command to open, and smiled as Braum walked in. "I have the rest of the charts and documents you requested." He said, lowering his eyes, "Unfortunately the council has requested me to stay here and liaise with you from the archives if you need more info.

Putting his hand on Braum's shoulder Thes smiled, "Don't' be so down about it Braumie, you know you are the best at finding obscure information. If the council thinks you would be more useful in the archives, then that is where you probably should be."

"I guess your right, I mean you are going to be in places not charted before or so obscure that I seriously doubt anyone else could help you find it." Braum hugged his friend, "you be careful out there."

Thes turned to Far'ice, "Well, I guess you better go gather your supplies, I need to finish myself."

Far'ice rose from his chair, "Alright, I will see you in about a standard hour in the hanger."

Thes placed his luggage by the door and headed for the 'fresher, 'I guess I better get in one last shower while I still have a source of fresh water at hand.' He thought.

As the lift doors opened on the hanger bay, Thes saw Far'ice standing nearby. "Well I see you are ready to head out, I'm sorry I took a little longer, wanted to take a non grey water shower before we left."

Far'ice smiled, "Wish I would have thought about that. Anyway shall we get started?"

"Yes, my ship is this way." Thes answered, pulling out a comlink, "Squire, give me a systems start, we are on the way."

Looking up Thes sees Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan heading in their direction. "Are you heading out as well Master Qui-Gon?"

Qui-Gon smiled and hugged Thes, "Yes, the council has decided that this mission would be a good lesson in negotiations for Obi-Wan. Master Yoda did say that we could go on an assignment or two when we both come back from our current missions."

"I look forward to it brother," Thes smiled, "and I would be pleased to show your padawan a few new things. So, where will you two be going this time?"

Qui-Gon looked at Ob-Wan and back, "We have been charged with the task of negotiating a peaceful end to the Trade Federation's blockade of Naboo. It shouldn't take too long."

Thes laughed, "Yeah, you should be back within the week. Unfortunately, we have no clue as to how long we will be gone. I'll tell you all about it when we get back though, and the most boring adventure buys drinks. May the Force be with you."

"Agree," Qui-Gon hugged Thes one last time, "and with you brother."

As Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan boarded the currier ship, Thes and Far'ice turned to board Thes' ship Shadow Flame, a familiar voice called out, "Well if it isn't the order's most questionable Knight."

Turning Thes spies Marian strolling up to him. Smiling he embraces her, "I didn't think you were going with us."

"Not this time," she smiled. "I got this feeling during a meditation last night. The council has agreed to let me travel to the ruins of Arca Jeth's home on Arkania. Something tells me that I need to find something in the ruins of his old training center."

"Now that sounds fun," Thes laughed, "playing archeologist at a site long picked clean by Jedi."

Marian laughed, "Yeah, well it seems important, so I am going. How about you, where you heading?"

"Well we are going to a spot roughly halfway between Mon Calamari and Tund, But we got to meet up on Mon Cal with an old friend, bringing some extra supplies I don't have." Thes hands Marian a box, "Plug this into you com system, it will allow you to contact me without being detected."

Holding the box in her hand, Marian hugs Thes and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "You take care of yourself out there, and if you need me just call."

"I will." Thes turned and walked up the ramp.

'I hope he knows what he is getting into.' Marian thought as the Shadow Flame departed, and she walked up the ramp to the Emerald Dragon.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Well the course is set; we'll be a bit before we reach Mon Calamari. I hope you got settled aboard." Thes said coming from the cockpit. "So what do you know about the lost ship Titan?"

Far'ice looked up from the charts, "Aside from I am just reading, only what they taught to up in our history classes. How upon their return trip a power surge fried the Nav Computer and they disappeared into hyperspace."

Nodding, Thes sat down, "Well they ended up on a lush jungle planet previously uncharted which they designated as XAS103197. Eventually they were able to fix the Nav Computer, but the damage sustained in their crash was unrepairable. They took the one shot they had with failing power to send their location back to Coruscant."

Far'ice sat back and took a drink, "So if their location was sent back, they why wasn't a rescue team sent to retrieve them?"

"That is where it gets interesting; a nearby black hole distorted the transmittion, breaking it into several segments. As per protocol each segment was logged and put into storage, where it has remained to this day." Thes looked up, in a meditation I had a vision of some jungle planed, and the designation XAS103197. At that point I consulted with Braum for help, and no one can track down information in the archives like he can." Thes yawned, and stood up. "Well, I'm going to hit the bunk, we got enough time left before we reach Mon Cal to catch a good sleep."

Marian looked around at the ruins as she stepped off of her ramp. Taking a cleansing breath, she enters the ruins of what was once the training center for Master Arca Jeth. As she enters the main corridor, Marian ignites her glowrod, 'Damn it's dark in here,' she thought. Emersing herself in the Force, she starts down the corridor. Stopping at each doorway she sees, Marian peers into the darkened rooms not too entirely sure just what it is she is looking for. 'Hmmm, the dust seems more disturbed than it should be.' As she unhooks her saber she thinks, 'Well this level is clear, I better descend to the next.'Marian enters the stairwell and notices a bootprint fresh in the layer of dust and animal excrement. 'Who ever is here has gone this way.'Marian follows the footprints down 12 floors to the bottom engineering level, where she quietly enters the room with her glowrod off and her saber in hand.

Darth Rapture looked around the engineering room of Arca Jeth's ancient center, 'That blasted smuggler is gonna pay dearly if he is wrong about this.'He thought as he searched for a hidden safe reportedly hidden in this room. According to the information he was provided by the smuggler now chained in the cargo hold of his ship, the safe walls contained old from ysalimari in them to avoid detection by Force users. As he neared the end of the first wall he feels the presence of a Jedi approaching. Drawing in on himself he hid his presence in the Force and crouched behind an old fuel cell to await the unlucky Jedi approaching.'

'That's odd Marian thought as she neared the engineering room, 'someone is definitely in thereGripping her lightsaber loosely, concerned that the individual in there was able to mask themself off from the Force. Peering around the corner into the dark room, Marian is able to discern that someone was indeed in the room. Walking into the room she sees where the person mulled around a bit and then started of to her right, as if searching the walls for something. Cautiously Marian started in that direction, What is this joker looking for? She thought.

As she neared a set of fuel cells, Marian's danger sense went off. Igniting her saber and back flipping out of the way of an attack, she spies a warrior with a red bladed saber charging from behind an old cell to her left. Bringing her purple blade p in an overhead block, she intercepts the assailants slashing attack, dropping to one knee. 'Stang he's strong.' Spinning into a backhand slash, she just misses his legs as he leaps over her towards the door. Standing to give chase, she is hurled backwards by a shove in the Force, into an old generator. "I can't let him get away!" She said as she gives chase.

Cruising through hyperspace, Thes sits up in the lounge of the _Shadow Flame_. "Hey, Far'ice, did you just feel something "

Far'ice enters form the galley with a cup of caf, "No, I didn't get anything. What's up?"

"Well, I picked up on something through the Force. Surprise, frustration and…" Thes stood and made his way to the cockpit, "It's Marian," he calls out, "something has happened."


End file.
